


Forever a Thought

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One-Sided Relationship, rating for foul language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Alecto royally screws up and learns quickly that karma exists.





	Forever a Thought

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

How did she expect you to react?

You cringe at the thought of what you did—how could you do that to _her_ , a person you had admired since you were little?—and the others around you laugh. To them, it had been something amusing to watch, seeing Narcissa Black torn down, piece by piece. No one would've ever expected her to be so…"dodgy."

But after saying such hurtful things ( _"Ugh! You freak!"_ and _"I'm not some dyke like you!"_ and _"I'd rather take it up the arse!"_ ), you doubt there's even a fledgling chance your friendship will ever continue. Narcissa—fair, sharp, sweet, and now possibly gone from your personal life for good.

Oh, Alecto. You always were a bit slow, weren't you?

But can anyone blame you? Can Cissy blame you? She came to you when she thought you were alone in the library and, without preamble, snogged you! What, was she a beast in heat? And with all the jokes about you and your brother and inbreeding…could any pureblood blame you?

Even if you _had_ been staring at her more often in the dorms… Even if you _had_ made more eye contact with her lately… Even if you _both_ hadn't been ducking into the bathroom or pulling the curtains closed around your beds to change… The attraction had always been there, always, but Cissy had such horrible timing…!

So mourn in silence, Alecto. Cissy's not going to forget what you said and that you pushed her. She'll probably even find someone new. Well, look now! As you head to the Great Hall for supper, are your eyes playing tricks on you as Narcissa seems to enter only shortly after that psycho Trelawney girl?

Merlin, you were right to forget about Narcissa Black, Alecto. The whore's already set her sights on a new little faun.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh, biting… I like writing pieces like this occasionally. But I feel for Alecto, that her reaction came about because there were others nearby. Funny—I think I managed to make Alecto humanoid in a couple hundred words. 0.0! But ah, Narsybill lives on. -w- To see what happened there, read "[Third Eye Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101921)."
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :]
> 
> 2017 note: Back in 2010/2011, I think I had a stronger desire to, on occasion, write a story that was rather raw and piercing, like this. Tho I'm partial to happy endings, unhappy ones can be quite interesting, too. :O


End file.
